tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
I, Monster (2012 Episode)
[[Episodenguide (2012)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''I, Monster' ("Ich, das Monster") ist die dreizehnte Folge der ersten Staffel der 2012 Animationsserie. Handlung thumb|left|150px|Ein Monster wird geborenWährend ein Sturmregen auf das Dach seiner Laborzuflucht plattert, verfolgt Victor Falco im Geheimen seine unethischen Experimente weiter, um Rache an denjenigen zu nehmen, die ihn zu einem Ausgestoßenen gemacht haben. Mit einer kleinen Probe des Mutagens, das er noch hatte horten können, beabsichtigt er, sein psychoneurales Serum zu vervollkommnen. Doch noch während er in Rachegedanken schwelgt, knabbern einige freilaufende Versuchsratten eine wichtige Stromleitung über seinem Kopf an. Das gekappte Kabel schwingt funkensprühend auf Falcos Labortisch hinunter und trifft auf einige empfindliche Chemikalien, die eine heftige Explosion mitten in das Gesicht des Schurken auslöst. Die Laborratten, die bei der Explosion freikommen, versuchen vor dem ausgebrochenen Feuer zu fliehen, doch als Falco um Hilfe ruft, setzt er unbewusst seine Psi-Kräfte ein. Von seiner telepathischen Nachricht getroffen, halten die Ratten auf einmal in ihrer Flucht inne und kehren zu Falco zurück, um ihm zu helfen ... thumb|200px|Volltreffer!Im Kanalversteck indessen versuchen die Turtles als Teil ihres täglichen Trainings, Splinter zu überrumpeln, der sie scheinbar hilflos mit geschlossenen Augen erwartet. Zuerst kann Splinter seine Söhne zwar ordentlich abschütteln, doch dann landet Leonardo einen ordentlichen Treffer auf seinen Sensei. Anstatt ihn aber dafür zu bestrafen, lobt Splinter ihn für seine Leistung, auch wenn Leonardo nach dem Treffer vor Schreck und Sorge den Kopf verloren und damit seinen Vorteil aufgegeben hat, seinen Gegner mit dem nächsten Schlag endgültig niederzustrecken. Damit entlässt er seine Söhne, die sich stolz um ihren Ältesten scharen, und zieht sich für seine tägliche Meditation in sein Domizil zurück. Doch kaum hat er sich in Trance versetzt, steigen beunruhigende Bilder in seinem Geist auf von einer in Schatten und einem langen Mantel gehüllten Gestalt, der eine Ratte auf der Schulter sitzt. Diese Gestalt, die die Fähigkeit hat, durch die Augen seines Rattengefolges zu sehen, plant, die Bewohner der Stadt, die er als eine Plage ansieht, zu vernichten und sich damit wieder einen Platz an der Erdoberfläche zu verschaffen. thumb|left|200px|Die Rattenflut von New YorkIn riesigen Schwärmen steigen die Ratten auf Befehl des Unheimlichen an die Oberfläche und treiben die in Panik versetzten Bürger aus der Stadt. Zu allem Überfluss spürt die Gestalt die Existenz von Splinter durch seine Gedanken und beginnt ihn zu kontaktieren, da er in ihm einen verwandten Geist sieht. Die Turtles haben jedoch keine Gelegenheit, sich mit den plötzlichen Schwächeanfällen Splinters zu befassen, da ihre Freundin April durch die Rattenplage in eine missliche Lage gebracht worden ist und kurz davor steht, von den Viechern entweder gefressen oder in den Tod gestürzt zu werden. Die Turtles kommen gerade noch an, um April außer Gefahr zu bringen, und anhand des seltsam koordinierten Verhaltens der Ratten mutmaßt Donatello, dass eine höhere Intelligenz die Ratten kontrollieren muss - und beim Stichwort "Ratte" kommt ihnen allen sofort ein furchtbarer Verdacht... thumb|200px|Der Rattenkönig sucht seinen BeschützerWährenddessen versucht der Unheimliche, indem er mithilfe seiner telepathischen Kräfte Splinters Verluste aus seinem alten Leben vor Augen hält, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Splinter wehrt sich mit seiner ganzen Stärke, doch die Angriffe Falcos auf seinen Verstand und sein Herz nehmen ihn physisch schwer mit. Er kann den Turtles und April aber noch berichten, dass Falco - der sich jetzt der Rattenkönig nennt - danach trachtet, ihn zu seinem Diener und Gefährten zu machen. Durch dessen Kontaktversuche hat Splinter herausbekommen, dass Falco sich an der Herald Square versteckt, und schickt seine Söhne dorthin; April bleibt bei Splinter, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Am Ende ist Splinter jedoch nicht mehr fähig, die Angriffe des Rattenkönigs abzuwehren; er verfällt seinem Einfluss und wird von ihm zu seinem Versteck gerufen. thumb|left|200px|Vater gegen SohnIndessen arbeiten sich die Turtles, behindert von wahren Ratten-Flutwellen, druch die Kanalisation zum Versteck des Rattenkönigs vor, doch neben dem verunstalteten Falco treffen sie dort auch Splinter an, der nun vollständig unter der Kontrolle des Schurken steht. Der Rattenkönig schickt Splinter los, um die Turtles zu vernichten, so dass die Vier sich gezwungen sehen, ihrem Vater und Meister auf Leben und Tod gegenüberzutreten. Nach einem kurzen, brutalen Scharmützel steht nur noch Leonardo auf beiden Beinen, wird aber von Splinter schnell entwaffnet und zu Boden gedrückt. Im letzten Moment beginnt Leonardo, auf Splinters alte menschliche Seite zu appellieren, und obwohl der Rattenkönig seinen Einfluss auf Splinter zu verstärken versucht, siegt schließlich doch der Geist von Hamato Yoshi über die Instinkte der Ratte. thumb|200px|Wieder vereint!Splinter greift den Rattenkönig an und setzt ihn außer Gefecht, doch noch während die Turtles die Wiedererlangung ihres Vaters feiern, verschwindet der Rattenkönig unter einer Horde seiner Gefolgschaft. Wieder zurück im Versteck suchen die Turtles ihren Meister auf und sprechen aufgrund ihres Erfolgs im Kampf im Versteck des Rattenkönigs die Hoffnung aus, dass sie eines Tages ihrem Meister doch noch über sein werden ... worauf Splinter Leonardo als Antwort mit einem schnellen Griff zu Boden wirft und sich mit den verschmitzten Worten entfernt: "Erinnere dich, mein Sohn: Alles, was ihr wisst, habe ich euch beigebracht ... aber ich habe euch noch nicht all das beigebracht, das ich weiß." Zitate *[April begegnet auf der Straße einer einzelnen Ratte] April: Hallo, kleiner Freund. Wo ist deine Mama? [sieht plötzlich Tausende von Ratten auf sie zukommen] April: Tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe! *[Aus Donatellos T-Phone ertönt Vogelgezwitscher] Donatello: Hey, das ist Aprils Klingelton!! [Raphael und Michelangelo machen ironische Bussis] *'April': Ist er okay? Raphael: Donnie, du bist das Genie hier! Was sollen wir tun?! Donatello: ... Viel-vielleicht sollten wir ihn anstubsen? Leonardo: ... Gute Idee! Mikey, stubs ihn an! Michelangelo: Auf keinen Fall stubse ich ihn an! Stubst ihr ihn an! Leonardo: Okay, dann stimmen wir eben ab. Leonardo, Raphael und Donatello: Mikey. Michelangelo: Ich will eine Neuauszählung!! *'Michelangelo': Ich mein ja nur: Ich kann mir eine Million anderer Namen als "Der Rattenkönig" ausdenken! Da gibt es "Rattzilla", der "Verminator", "Lord Rattington" ..." *'Leonardo': Was stimmt nicht mit ihm? Donatello: Als hätte ihm jemand das Gehirn rausgenommen. Raphael und Michelangelo: Du meinst, wie bei Mikey? Michelangelo: [zu Raphael] Mann, du bist so vorhersehbar. *'Leonardo': Wartet! ... Erinnert Euch daran, wer ihr seid: Hamato Yoshi! ... Bitte ... Vater ... wir brauchen dich. Rattenkönig: Höre nicht auf ihn, Bruder! Dein Platz ist bei mir! Splinter: Mein Platz ... ist BEI MEINEN SÖHNEN!! *'Michelangelo': Und das ist das letzte, was wir gesehen haben von ... "Graf Rattula"!! Trivia *Der Titel dieser Episode stammt aus dem gleichnamigen Comic aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios und ist damit die erste in dieser Serie, die eine Vorlage aus den Originalcomics wenigstens namentlich adaptiert. *Der Original-Arbeitstitel war "Rat Trap" ("Rattenfalle"), nach dem gleichnamigen Comic aus TMNT Adventures #22. *Ursprünglich sollte "I, Monster" nach "New Girl In Town" gesendet werden, das Ausstrahlungsdatum wurde dann jedoch verändert. Nebenbei wurde bei einer früheren Zusammenfassung dieser Folge versehentlich die Beschreibung für "New Girl In Town" verwendet. Vorkommende Charaktere En:I, Monster (2012 TV series episode) Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2012)